


A Snake in the Garden

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor misses Loki





	A Snake in the Garden

Thor sat in Gamora’s chair, clearly aggravating Peter Quill. Actually, most everything he did was to aggravate Quill. It was almost more fun than poking at Loki. At least, Quill hadn’t tried to stab him yet. 

Thor remembered that Tony Stark told him that Loki stole the Tesseract when they messed up their time heist in New York. He wondered if Loki had figured out how to get to their time. He really missed his brother, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever say. 

He turned to Quill. “Did I ever tell you about the time Loki turned into a snake?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
